Clan:Kingdom of Varrock
The Kingdom of Varrock is a rapidly growing clan on Runescape. It was founded in 2006 by Worm Man 1 and since then has progressed masively. It has no requirements and is free for anyone to join whether you are a Skiller, Pure, PK'er or just do anything. Although to join the army you need a minumum of 80 combat.' '''It is active and has lots of events that happen daily. The Kingdom of Varrock is a 'Member's clan. After applying for the Kingdom Of Varrock you application will be reviewed as quickly as possible, Depending on what you pick, you will either be a smiley or a one chevron. As you grow you will go through the ranks. If you want to join apply on our thread. Please use the Table of Contents for a quick and easy way to get around this page :) Ratings •–•–•–•–•–•–•–• Ranked #1 Best POC by The RSB Bulletin •–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–• •–•–•–•–•–• Ranked #1 best POC by the RSB Supreme Rankings •–•–•–•–• •–•–•–•–• Ranked RuneScapes #1 POC by the The RSB Tribune •–•–•–•–• •–•–•–•–•–• Ranked #9 longest running clan by The RSB Bugle •–•–•–•– •–•–•–•–• Ranked #1 Best RuneScape POC by The RSB Herald •–•–•–•–• Information Clan information * Clan Chat - '''K0v Chat *Our Home World - 83 *K.O.V Colours - Gold, Black, and White. Goals *1. To stay a large active clan. *2. To stay a friendly community. *3. To help newcomers. News General news This section can be edited by any clan member when there is some major news. Page now open! *Congratulations to all the new promotions *We wish a very sad farewell to I Wrool, who will be placed in the Hall of Fame! *We are at war, the details are on the Discussion thread. *Congratulations to Head lady Pridy, Who has recently became Head lady, Head of the lords and ladies. *The General Store is now closed for business due to the recession. §Royal Meeting Notes§ Thank you to the royalty for posting these great notes :) ±‡±•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•±‡±•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•±‡± Hello everyone! I presume some of you will be wondering why there is no Royal Meeting minutes this weekend. As you can immagine, with the Bonus Exp Weekend taking place, and all this war drama the last couple of days, our attention has been more focussed elsewhere. However, I have a number of announcements to make to take the place of the minutes, some which may be obvious and some recent Royal decisions. ---- Firstly I'd like to announce for those who are not already aware... The Dragon Guards are now re-opened and recruiting! Head on over to the Dragon Guard thread or speak to Commander Mal for any information on joining, or what the D Guards have to offer. ---- As many of you know, Head Lady Wrool has recently stepped down from her position and quit Runescape. I'm am honoured to announce that we have agreed to have her name added to the Kingdom of Varrock's Hall of Fame. She has more then deserved it from her endless effort and commitment towards the Kingdom in her many roles. There will always be a place for you in K.O.V Wrool, if you ever decide to return. <3 However, this left us with an empty position for the Head Lord/Lady. A replacement has been chosen, and providing she accepts the offer, please all Congratulate... Head Lady Pridy! ---- This also leaves us with an empty Lord/Lady position. The new Lord or Lady has not been decided yet, but will be announced by the next Royal Meeting. In the coming weeks, we will also be looking out for people suitable for filling the Army Commander and General positions. We may hold auditions for these positions, but will also be looking out for anyone who we think is suitable for the job. I will continue acting as temp. General for the war however, as we don't want to throw a new General into the position during this time, where they will be under so much pressure. Now to quickly clear something up: A topic was recently raised as to whether F2P should be allowed to join K.O.V. We have decided to keep K.O.V as P2P only for obvious reasons, however there will be exceptions. For example, if a K.O.V member loses their membership but not permanently, or if someone is going to become a member in the near future. ---- Now, the war. The details have already been posted, please check the previous page if you haven't read them already. What I need to talk to you about now is preparation. In the following week, there will be a number of events held by myself and the other Royals, including: • War Meetings • Recruitment Events • War Training Not all of these events will be mandatory, however you will all be expected to make an effort to attend them. Now, what can you do to help, other than get involved in these events? Firstly and most importantly, keep a positive attitude, and offer encouragement and advice to your fellow clan mates regarding the war. Secondly, be prepared. You should all bring your best equipment to the war, and use mage or range only if you can. Try and train your levels over the next week if you have time, and if you have done Desert Treasure, bringing ancients to the war is a MUST. And finally, recruitment. There is a good chance that our opposition will be recruiting for the war, and in order to remain on top, we should be doing the same. Try and recruit new members at every opportunity you get - invite your friends, invite people you meet, direct people to K.O.V in the "Looking for a clan" forum, and attend the clan wars recruitment events that will be taking place this week. And of course, make an effort to attend the war! I hope to see lots of you there fighting for your Kingdom. ---- And to finish off - Congratulations to this weeks Member of the Week... Rocktail PRO! ±‡±•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•±‡±•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•±‡± Events We do many events daily! Anyone can come to them. Here are some events that we do: ''' *Clan Wars *Castle Wars' *'TzHaar Fight Pit' *'Stealing Creation ' *'Soul Wars' *God Wars *'King Black Dragon' *'Role-playing' *'Pest Control' *Hide 'N' Seek *'House Parties' *'Skilling' *'Recruiting' 'All details for events will be posted on our Thread.'' Royal family And Members This is the list of our current Royalty, These people are hand picked and are gold stars in the chat. ''' '''Our current royals and their titles are listed below: Members Our Memberlist is too big to fit on here, For a detailed List please check this thread http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=eQ6ejua2sJ4/forums.ws?93,94,732,61630830 Allies and enemies We value our allies highly and will help them in time as need as we are sure they would do for us. We don't have any enemies... yet. ;) Allies Allied POC Clans: *Republic of Yanille *Empire of Falador *The United Islands Empire *Empire of Misthalin *Kingdom of Yanille *Kingdom of Rellekka *Empire of Varrock *Knights of Realm *Republic of Varrock *Kingdom Of Saradomin *The Pheonix Order Allied Clans: ''' *Knights of Dark Void *Myrmidons *The Salvation Knights '''Neutral Clans/POC's/Mafia: *Mafia City Enemies None! §Lands that we own§ We own these lands on world 83 •¥• Varrock: Capital City •¥• • Entire north side of Varrock, and coexist with Mafia City on the south side. Border runs just South of the general store, all the way across. • Surrounding land: - Grand Exchange - Cooks Guild - Juliettes house - Gertrudes house - Jolly Boar Inn - Lumber Yard - Champions' Guild • Northern border = wilderness ditch. •¥•''' Edgeville''' •¥• • Whole village • Edgeville Dungeon • Border is the wilderness ditch, alongside the monastry, to the edge of Barbarian Village. •¥•''' Canifis + Morytania •¥• • Canifis (Including the temple) • Mort'ton • Abandoned Mine • Burgh de Rott • Barrows (All of Morytania except from Port Phasmatys to Frankenstein's Castle, Haunted Woods, and Meireditch) -+-+-+-+-+-+-+- -±‡±- Islands -±‡±- •¥• Karamja''' •¥• • Our central point of trade and main Navy base, we own everything North of Tai Bwo Wannai. • Brimhaven • Musa Point (Including Volcano + TzHaar) • Ship Yard • Tai Bwo Wannai •¥• Mos Le'Harmless •¥• • Whole island, not including Harmony •¥• FisherKing Palace •¥• •¥• Wilderness Outposts •¥• • Rogue's Castle • Bandit Camp • Pirates' Hideout • Deserted Keep • Scorpion Pit • Mage Arena •¥• Tirannwn (Including any new land) •¥• • Arandar • Prifddinas • Isafdar (Elf Camp, Lletya, Port Tyras, Tyras Camp, Poison wastes) •¥• Tree Gnome Village •¥• • Spirit Tree access to the GE. •¥• Seers Village •¥• • Seers • Hemenster • Ranging Guild • Flax & Beehives • Sorcerer’s Tower • Mcgrubour's wood • Coal trucks • Orks Rift Sub-Clans of K.O.V Buddy system This is a system that allows new members of the clan to settle in quicker. The veterans of KOV will help the new members through the early stages of their time in the clan to make sure that they have the best possible time they can and so they can settle in and get on with others well. (Not a Subclan) Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is a sub-clan of the Kingdom of Varrock, kidnapping members and stealing from citizens, and also creating role-play scenarios with the K.O.V. Guards. If you wish to apply to the Thieve's Guild, post an application on their thread on the official Runescape Forums. http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=bwbhclP0N54/sl=0/forums.ws?90,91,27,61449041 The Guards The Guards are a Combat/Roleplay subclan within K.O.V, they do regular Roleplay with the Thieves Guild, they also do Combat Trainings. If you wish to apply to the K.O.V Guards and you are already in K.O.V, go here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=JO*VOdcL7Fs/forums.ws?90,91,638,61347508 The Rangers The Rangers are a Combat/Roleplay subclan in K.O.V. designed for players of all combat levels and styles. They work together as a small but powerful group of soldiers. To join the Rangers, you must first be a member of K.O.V., and then you may apply to The Rangers on this thread: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?90,91,660,61558223,goto,1 The Monastery of Varrock The Monastery of Varrock is the Runescape Religion side to the POC Kingodm of Varrock. It worships many Gods and holds many events including church services. This subclan aims to give someone to worship and to follow in the foot steps of. We aim to make more of a community by uniting all believers and non-believers. If you wish to join, apply here http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=eQ6ejua2sJ4/forums.ws?90,91,554,61351110 Edited by: Wardivimon, 00Wallerj1, Flavin30, xWhiteRoguex(CountJeff) and the Anonymouse creater of this page. Videos Here are some of our many videos of events and such. thumb|300px|right''Our current videos so far contain: '' §Promotional video§ This video has been removed because it is out of date. §King Worm's and Queen Prb's Coronation§ More to come. Trivia §The Kingdom Of Varrock's 5th birthday is in october§ §We have had 12 Kings and 12 Queens sofar§ §We are on our 85th recruitment thread§ §A Former King of K.O.V went on to be Queen of another, a truely great man...or woman§ Copyrights. §Videos and images§ ''§Queen Prb's and King Worm's coronation video§ ©: ''This video is Copyrighted, Only use it in another page if you have permission from Wardivimon, '''If you do not, The video will be removed from your page. This video is owned by '''Wardivimon. This video can be move around on this page freely, but it is requested that it stays in the video section. Thank you :) §Royal meeting notes§ The Royal meeting notes ©: These notes are Copyrighted, They are taken directly from Kov's disc thread. These notes are owned by the Royals, and if they wish them to be taken off, they will be. Please do not move them around, Thank you :)